Naruto Spirit Detective
by dragonfire53511
Summary: What if Naruto died on a mission saving someone; But it not his time yet so someone offer him a way to return to the land of the living..........
1. Suprise Your Dead

Narrator:

Naruto Uzumaki, age fifteen. By looking at him you would have never guessed how truly powerful the little squirt was; even though, he was the most knuckle headed Shinobi the Leaf Village has ever known. He was a boy who had his eye on the ultimate prize, to one day be the honorable Hokage, but destiny had a different plan for him. A curious sequence of events has made him take a slight deviation from his goal to become Hokage. This is his story...

A group of Leaf Ninja were leaping through the trees in pursuit of a Sound ninja that could potentially have some information about Sasuke. The young and honorable grandchild of the Hokage, Konohamaru was in the lead determined to help his friend Naruto in locating Sasuke. As the Sound ninja became more irate at the possibility of his apprehension the Leaf Nins couldn't help but think that he was up to something. This was conformed when just as Konohamaru touched down on the next branch he felt a yank on his collar, followed by a sharp pain and the heat of a explosion.

As Konohamaru's eyes fluttered open he saw Naruto lying next to him. His body didn't show it, but Konohamaru could sense that something terrible had just happened. That moment that was supposed to be his demise resulted in the sacrifice of his friend. Konohamaru let out a blood curdling scream as he scrambled towards Naruto's body. It was already growing cold as he pulled it towards him.

The wails of anguish caught the attention of someone that was floating just above the commotion. It was Naruto Uzumaki, and as he looked down at the scene it took him a moment to realize what had just happened to him. Naruto floated down to where Konohamaru and his body lay as more ninjas came to try to help. Naruto could already hear the medical ninja tell each other it was no use. Naruto took a swing at them in desperation but as his fist passed right through his intended target her ended up on his ass.

"I can't be dead damn it! I was supposed to be Hokage" He yelled over and over until he heard a feminine sounding cough from behind him.

As he turned, he saw a young woman with light blue hair and a pink kimono straddling an oar that was floating easily in the air. As Naruto mind tried to wrap around what he was seeing the woman introduced herself to him.

"Hello, My name is Botan! I'm the grim reaper." She stated cheerily as she waved at him.

Naruto was stunned, but he manages to get out. "I'm not ready! I have too much to do to die now."

Botan smiled slightly then said "About that, it seems that we aren't ready for you to die quite yet either."

Naruto was stunned at this statement "What?"

Botan smiled even more and said "It seems that you weren't supposed to die today. No one expected you to save him from that trap."

Naruto face went scarlet at this statement and shouted at her "I was suppose to let Konohamaru die then? I mean hasn't he been through enough with the old man dying a few years ago! He has his whole future ahead of him."

Botan shook her head slightly before saying "That's not what I meant, in fact if you hadn't interfered Konohamaru would have one less scratch on his right cheek."

Naruto's jaw dropped at this, a sweat drop appearing on his forehead. He looked at the Leaf Ninja preparing to carry his body back to Konohagakure. Naruto was about to chase after them but Botan moved in front of him and said in her most formal voice. "That will not help you get back to the land of the living." Naruto stopped and looked at her as she continue to speak; "If you are willing, I can introduce you to someone that could help you return to your body. That is if you complete his test. So what do you say are you in our out?"

Naruto looked at the Botan slightly before answering. "Guess we better get going; if meeting this person is the only way I can get back to my life then I can get through any test this person throws at me. Believe it!" Botan smiled as she twirled on her broom before grabbing Naruto's hand. She set off into the sky with Naruto screaming in amazement as the air whipped around them.

--------------------------

Beta Reader: Hiei2828


	2. The steps to regain his life

Naruto: Spirit Detective chapter 2: The steps to regain his life

Botan burst through the clouds hauling Naruto closely behind still clinging to the oar with both of his hands slowly losing his grip. Before he could fall off he saw a very large and majestic wall similar to that of the Hidden Leaf Village; however, instead of being constructed with mortar and wood like his village it was constructed with, what look liked, the bones of monsters. Naruto slightly cringed. His thoughts being pushed aside as he saw the amazing mansion just beyond the wall. Naruto, for a moment, found himself feeling frightened by the thought of what could lie within the wall of such a place. Before long however his fear turned into excitement when he realied what he could to anything that started something with him.

//I'll uses the Rasengan and knock it for a loop. Following it up with a multi-shadow clone Jutsu and beat its teeth down its throat until it acknowledges me as top dog. //

"Hey Naruto; Stop thinking anything bad, remember you're here to get Koenma to help you. I suggest you show him some respect, or prepare to watch as your body get torched in the living world."

As Naruto heard Botan say this he gulped slightly as the image of his body being slowly roasted over a funeral pier started to dance through his head. His grip tightened on the oar as Botan flew through the front gate. Naruto saw, what looked to be, ogres dressed in full ninja gear. Some were shouting about incoming souls and other things, as others used Jutsus and other techniques to get their work done.

Naruto gaped in wonder as Botan landed turning to him and smiling slightly before saying in a kind tone.

"Follow me!"

She led him across the massive yard towards the mansion he had seen when they first arrived. Naruto's body tingled as he looked at everything around him. They soon arrived at the main doors of the mansion. Naruto saw what looked like a man. Except he was at least four time bigger than any man Naruto had ever met in the land of the living. His jaw dropped in amazement.

What was even more amazing was that this huge man kneeled as Botan approached him.

"I'm here to see Koenma. I've brought the soul he wanted to see." She said nonchalantly

Naruto went a little pink at being referred to as just a soul. He was about to say something, but went completely stiff as the Big man's gaze fell on him. Naruto didn't know why but the man's presence made him fell like he was drowning in spiritual energy and his survival relied solely on the man's control.

The large man looked away from Naruto and back to Botan before saying in a loud and raspy voice.

"Lord Koenma is waiting for you inside."

He stood up and turned towards the door. As he turned it caused Naruto to feel his feet rise off the ground, but they stopped and reseeded as the large man pulled the huge Oak doors open. The sound popped in Naruto's ears as the air pressure changed. This was followed by the smell of roses that came from the open door. Botan curtsied to the large man before leading Naruto inside of the mansion. As Naruto passed by the large man he felt the same icy feeling he felt before. He shuddered as he realized the large man was staring at him again. Naruto followed Botan into a hallway hearing the door being closed behind them.

"Botan, who was that big guy?"

Botan stopped as she heard Naruto's question. She turned on her heel so she was facing him before she said.

"His name is Sanzo, he is the door guardian…Any more questions?"

Naruto could sense the urgent tone in Botan voice so he just shook his head.

Botan turned back the way she was originally going and started back down the hallway which was decorated in Oriental, gold etchings depicting, as Botan Said, different historical stories

They must have walked for what felt like another half hour before they reached another set of oak doors that seemed to open on their own as the two came near to them. Naruto felt his heart pounding as he waited to see this great man named Koenma.

That was short lived as they entered the room and all Naturo could see was a the back of a large, black leather chair behind a large oak desk.

"Naruto Uzumaki, It is my honor to introduce you to the mighty and all knowing Koenma." Botan introduced her boss with an almost theatrical tone.

Naruto's eyes darted from Botan back to the chair as it started to turn. Naruto held his breath until he saw the face of a baby with a pacifier in his mouth. Naruto face went blank for a few seconds before his eyes bulged slightly and he started to laugh hysterically. Botan's eyes flashed with anger as she turned towards Naruto and started to yell at him.

"Why are you laughing?"

Naruto continued to laugh as Koenma and Botan watched on with annoyed expressions on their face. Naruto was able to pull it together long enough to choke out

"You expect me to believe that the mighty Koenma, the person that is supposed to help me return to my body can't even us the bathroom on his own."

At this Koenma's eyebrow twitched slightly before he decided to speak for himself.

"I would have you know Naruto Uzumaki, not only do I know the greatest secrets of the world, I happen to be perfectly potty trained, thank you very much. If you ever plan on getting back to your body and becoming the Hokage of the Leaf village you will show me the respect I deserve. " he huffed angrily as he finished his mini rant.

Naruto stopped laughing once those words came from the angered lips of the pacifier wielding Prince of the Spirit World. Once he noticed Naruto's silence Koenma chose to continue speaking.

"That's better."

Koenma walked up to Naruto as he reached into his jacket. Once Koenma was in front of Naruto he pulled out a small golden egg.

"I was going to hand you this as a part of the test, but seeing as you treat me with such disrespect I think I'll add another section to your test to get your life back."

The gold egg vanished from his hand at the declaration, and a large doorway opened up behind his desk. Naruto wished he had kept his mouth shut when it came to this guy. Koenma continued to speak.

"The door behind me will lead you into a labyrinth, once there you will have several hours to navigate it and find the Golden egg in the center. If you cannot find the egg and bring it back to me with in the set time limit you will have proven you're not worthy to get your life back. But be forewarned, great dangers lie within the labyrinth"

Naruto walked towards the doorway as Koenma and Botan watched him go inside, Botan turned to Koenma.

"Aren't you being a little hard on him?"

Koenma raised his hand slightly.

"It the best way to get insight on how spiritually strong he is. We know he is a great Shinobi, but we do not know if he has what it takes to become a Spirit detective."

--------------------------

Beta Reader: Hiei2828


	3. Maze of Doom or Life

Chapter 3: Maze of Doom or Life

As Naruto descend into the labyrinth, his mind went over his life, and all the things he needed to accomplish before ever returning to the land of the living. He snapped out of his musings and returned his focus to his present problem as he heard movement across the stone floor. He could not see anything because of the darkness. Suddenly he felt a chill crawl up his spin as a set of gleaming, red eyes came leaping from the shadows. Before he could react to the invader it was gone, disappearing down another passage way.

As Naruto frantically tried to scan the area for what charged him the mystery attacker struck him and he found himself falling to his knees grabbing his midsection. Gasping he took one of his hands away from his midsection. He felt the liquid drip from his hand, the smell of iron filling his nostrils. The realization that he was bleeding was followed by the shrill and bat like voice of the attacker ringing out from all directions.

"Baldok finally has some fresh meat after so long of a wait!"

Naruto suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a barrage of attacks that left him covered in shallow cuts. All he could see was those red eyes as he attempted to block the onslaught.

*****

From behind his desk Koenma watched Naruto's progress from his viewing screen with Botan standing beside him. The look of complete concern on her face illustrated that the young reaper was worried for the young Shinobi's well being and safety; she cringed slightly as she watched the bat creature's savage attack on Naruto continue. Her worry was accentuated by the perfect clarity of Koenma's viewing screen. She felt slightly sick and had to look away. As she looked towards Koenma she found herself wanting to say something, but stopped short and bit her bottom lip slightly as she realized that it was too late to beg the pint sized prince for mercy on Naruto's behalf.

The two continue to watch the one sided battle with anticipation neither one of them wanted Naruto to fail this test, but his failure was starting to look more and more likely as Naruto fell to the ground, laying there motionless. Koenma and Botan were breathless as they watched the bat creature go from attacking to moving into feed.

*****

As Baldok covered and then bit into Naruto he let out a screech, but not a screech of joy. His head snapped back as he spewed blood and teeth falling back away from where Naruto used to be, and now a large boulder resided.

"Baldok was tricked! Baldok was tricked by the flesh morsel" He screeched out in anger and pain.

Suddenly two Naruto appeared from the shadows one wielding a glowing sphere of swirling energy.

Racing towards Baldok the both shouted out "Rasengan"

The Naruto who was holding the sphere smashed it into Baldok. The sphere of energy, like a miniature typhoon, twisted the flesh of the fanged sending Baldok flying away from Naruto and crashing through a great number of the labyrinths' walls. The second Naruto smirked slightly before dissipating in a puff of smoke.

Naruto walked through the hole his attack had made with the bat creature body. He approached Baldok; his body was compressed in the final wall he had hit, leaving a circular dent imprinted into the wall. The bat creature twitched in pain as it died saying to itself between heaving mounds of blood.

"How could a human morsel hit Baldok…Baldok is to fast"

Naruto grabbed Baldok, a small flare of anger in his eyes as he said.

"Do you know how much time I wasted getting your timing down, with a time limit on my head to boot."

Baldok made a feeble attempt to lunge for Naruto's throat. This caused the already irritated Shinobi to give the dying Bat creature an upper cut to the jaw, popping him out of the crater and causing him to bounce his head off the ceiling before crashing to the floor. As Naruto look down at Baldok he heard more noises and sounds.

Naruto turned around for the first time since entering this maze his eyes had finally adjusted to the dark, and part of him wished they hadn't as he saw all matters of things coming from the hole he made. The young Shinobi swallowed hard before saying.

"Well the Pint sized prince didn't say it would be an easy test… he better not count me out yet… Believe it."

Naruto got into a stance and concentrated before saying.

"It doesn't matter if there are a thousand of you because I'm going to find that egg and get my body back! I will be the_ greatest Hokage the village has ever seen because_ _I never give up, and I never go back on my word! That's my Nindō: my ninja way! … Multi-shadow clone Jutsu!_"

Suddenly the room was filled with dozens of Narutos all moving in separate direction through the tunnels and pathways attacking all the creatures and monsters they came upon.

*****

Meanwhile, Koenma and Botan were dumb struck at what they were seeing on the viewer. They watched as Naruto's shadow clones pushed back the inhabitants of the labyrinth. He was now making headway in his search for the egg. Koenma started to suck his pacifier a little faster as he watched closer. Botan was about to topple over after seeing the extent that Naruto was willing to go in order to get his life back.

But Koenma knew that Naruto and not his clones would have at least one more battle in the Labyrinth and time was not on his side. The young prince watched as Naruto entered the final room.

*****

Naruto breathed heavily as he entered another room. His face was covered in a few minor cuts and bruises. He wondered how many more chambers there were when his eyes caught a glimpse of something golden. His head snapped to the center of the room and saw, suspend a good 50 feet off the floor by some unseen force, the small golden egg he needed.

As he entered the room he felt the air change, growing slightly cooler. He could do nothing but wince as heard the sound of the chamber closing behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beta Reader: Hiei2828


	4. The Journey Begins

"Hahahahaha" A sinister laugh could be heard throughout the chamber soon followed by a mocking voice.

"Look at the kit trying to regain his life"

As Naruto stepped further into the chamber he saw something he mortifying, a sight witch could never be unseen. The glow from the egg illuminated a figure that he could have sworn was one of his shadow clones if not for the dark almost toxic aura. The sinister aspect of the aura made the young shin-obi feel weak inside. It was as if all of his chakra was being drained in attempt to combat this vile presence and keep it from infecting him.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me." The voice mocked. "I've lived inside you for so long; I'd be hurt to think that you would forget me so quickly."

A look of realization, followed by a look of horror crossed Naruto's face.

"No…" he managed to gasp out.

A crimson hand of energy sprang from the figure directed towards Naruto. It moved like a serpent trying to strike it's pray, with almost lighting like quickness.

Naruto narrowly escaped this onslaught. Cringing as the hand dug a small trench into the chamber floor with the toxic energy it exuded. He was painfully aware of how close the hand came to where he was previously standing.

Before the energy could dissipate completely the figure let out a low sinister laugh.

"With that egg I reclaim my vessel, but with one striking difference. I'll be the one in control, not imprisoned like before. That right Naruto Uzumaki the nine tails will live once again."

Botan stared at Koenma A shocked look passing over her face as she looked at her boss, but before she could reprimand him he spoke.

"Botan, Naruto will have to overcome this, just like he has everything else."

Even if Koenma's proclamation sounded cold and unfeeling, Botan could see the worry written across his face as he watched Naruto go toe to toe with the being of pure chakra.

Naruto continue to dodge the nine tails onslaught of attacks; all the while preventing the evil being from taking the egg for itself. The maze and palace vibrated with the aftershock of the demon foxes chakra attacks, and Naruto's counter attacks, both of the combatants were unaware that they were putting on a show.

Naruto did some hand signs, and produced several shadow clones. Before they could give him the upper hand the Nine Tails mimicked his hand signs, producing shadow clones of its own. The clones battled it out with one another as Naruto and the Fox dodged and calculated their next moves.

When two of Naruto's shadow clones tackled the nine tails and knocked it off balance, Naruto saw his chance, and summoned as many shadow clones as he could, quickly making his move.

Nartuo and his clones made a dash for the prize; however, the nine tails made short work of the two attacking clones, and quickly noticed Naruto and his clones moving towards the egg.

The nine tails was quick to act, letting out a feral roar causing the stones in the floor to explode as several shadow hands rose from the ground grabbing at the multiple Narutos, causing each of them to vanish in puff of smoke.

Before the hands could get to the real Naruto the remaining clones formed a ramp which Naruto quickly dashed up keeping a single pace in front of the hands ripping though the clones making up the ramp. The continual destruction of the clones filled the chamber with a thick gray smoke.

Botan and Koenma hung in there spots in front of the viewers waiting for the smoke clear. A light shining gold pierced the gray smoke, and the shrieking of the nine tails could be heard.

Naruto could be seen laying on the ground unconscious, clutching the egg, and source of the golden light in his hand.

Even as he laid unconscious, Naruto could hear a woman's voice calling to him.

"Naruto, get up and fight! Remember your Nindo, your ninja way."

As Naruto's eyes opened he could have sworn he saw a young woman, with crimson hair looking down at him, a small smile on her face, but that image quickly disappeared, and the world around him came into focus. He could feel the egg clutched in his hand, and saw the Nine-tail desperately trying to escape from the egg that was now in his possession. Naruto knew that the nine tails would most likely follow him out of the maze if he didn't finish it off now. Knowing this wasn't an option, Naruto summoned another shadow clone and the two concentrated on making a Rasengan around the golden egg.

When Naruto did this, instead of his usual blue Rasengan a green one was formed, merging the two powers into one and with its creation. The shadow clone puffed into smoke as the real Naruto charged the Nine Tails, holding the new swirl energy in the palm of his hand as he quickly covered the ground separating him from his foe.

Once Naruto had closed the gap he smashed the swirling green energy into the nine-tails. It let out a unholy roar as the energy engulfed it, its true form appeared for a moment before a blinding light filled the whole chamber. In that moment Naruto saw the young woman from before, still smiling at him.

"You've done well" she whispered as she faded with the light. Naruto gave a small smile back and fell into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

Naruto awoke to find himself on the floor in the middle of Koenma office. As he looked toward the hand that had the egg previously, he let a small smile cross his face, as he found the egg still in his possession.

"You've done well Naruto, but let's see if you can keep that up."

Naruto sat up slightly, still clutching the golden egg as Koenma continue to speak.

"Now that you have the egg you can continue on your journey to regain your life. Botan will take you back to the Leaf village where, over time, your actions will feed and cause the being in that egg to change. If your actions are for the greater good and pure, the creature will transform into a being that will lead you back into your body, but if your actions are evil and for selfish reasons, then the creature in the egg will become something out of your worst nightmares, and it will devour your soul."

The image of a four headed monster ripping him apart made a shiver go down Naruto's spine, but he nodded that he understood.

"Okay, then we should be on our way." He said a large grin spreading upon his face.

Botan nodded, and pulled out her oar offering Naruto a seat. Once Naruto was aboard the oar, Botan concentrated and the Oar lifted off the ground. The two went zipping through an open window, their destination, the land of the living, set in their mind.

Beta read by: Hiei2828


End file.
